Reality Behind the Mask
by ubanades
Summary: There was always something off about him... How can one guy be this stupid? Is he really an idiot? Was it all just an act? Just what is he hiding? Takes place in episode 9, season 1. New Summoning System and New secrets shall be revealed. Akihisa/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

New story from watching baka and test. I have been watching it for a while and it's so funny I almost suffocated from it. From now on I will make some new stories randomly as I watch or read manga. This one popped into my mind as I finished watching the entire series with my brother. So let's get into it as I said from the summary, it starts during the day Akihisa's sister comes to visit. I will explain the new summoning system and the REAL Akihisa in the story. Alrighty, enjoy!

Akihisa drinks his usual salt and sugar water for breakfast.

"Alright, this salt water tastes good for breakfast and I'll just have sugar water for desert!"

Suddenly, a doorbell rang and echoed in his house.

"Coming!"

Akihisa walks towards the door and opens it. He sees an older woman with big breasts and short hair in front of the door. She had a slender body and wore a bathrobe and carried heavy bags filled with luggage. She smiles and speaks.

"Hello, my younger brother."

The moment she said that he slammed the door in front of her. He leaned his head on the door, frowns and then sighs.

"Why is she here?!"

* * *

Akihisa's older sister Akira Yoshi came from America to see him. She had short black hair and a nice figure. She sat on the couch of the living room in a bathrobe. Her legs were crossed one on top of the other and had her arms crossed under her breasts.

"What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

"Well I wanted to see how my foolish brother is doing in his studies. I am dressed like this because I'm so worried that you might be disgusted from the amount of sweat that got all over me from carrying my heavy bags. I was lucky the train wasn't crowded or else I would have been embarrassed."

"Where did you even change?"

The moment Akihisa said that, a thought came into his head. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he stood up.

"I didn't have enough time to look for a place to change so I just changed where I stood and here I am sweat-free and without a thought of being disgusted at me."

"YOU JUST CHANGED IN FRONT OF A COUPLE OF PEOPLE! JUST CAUSE ITS NOT PACKED DOESN'T MEAN THEIR ISN'T ANYONE AROUND TO WATCH YOU CHANGE!"

"Well, it certainly doesn't matter now. How are you on your studies? Still acting like an idiot in order to fit in?"

"Yeah, I still am. I'm the idiot of the school, the dead-last. It's good to be one. You've got a lot of perks. No one knows of your real abilities and you can be just as unpredictable considering that everyone that encounters me looks down on me, the moment the real battle starts… BOOM. He's down and he doesn't know what happened for his loss."

"I know Akihisa, but I want you to start getting serious again. Today, just go to school and start doing notes or study at the least. It's painful for me to see that my incredibly smart brother is failing in order to fit in with the kids."

"Well, alright then. I'm actually going to consider doing that. I'm getting tired of being called an idiot since middle school."

"You have 2 reasons to do it now. If you still fail, I'll start living here until you get back to your position in school. If you show me that you can get back to it easily, then I'll move and live in another place. I will judge you based on your next test."

"Alright, you have my word." _I just hope my friends won't find out about it._

* * *

As school went by, all of the teachers from Class F started to think if he was okay or sick since his regular basis consisted of not taking any notes, goofing around and causing a major distraction, in fact it was the opposite. Akihisa was taking notes all day and studied without fooling around or causing a distraction. His friends are starting to have suspicions and thoughts to why he's taking school seriously now.

**LUNCH**

"Hey Akihisa, are you okay? This isn't you!"

"Yeah man, did something happen at home?"

"Argh! God damn it! Can you guys just think of something else besides that I'm sick or not myself?! I'm thinking of taking school serious for now. It's for my own reasons and you guys don't need to know it!"

"Is it a girl, Akihisa?"

Sweat trickled down the side of his face. He nervously laughed and scratched his head. The aura coming from Himeji increased as her suspicions are starting to piece together slowly from his actions.

"N-none of the sort! Besides, it's not like you guys care whether if it's a girl or just some other reason. Another thing is, I can't get a girl for shit and you guys know that better than I do."

"Dude."

"What?"

"Since when did you ever know that we know much more of you than you know yourself?"

More sweat trickled down. His thoughts are running wildly.

_Shit! I should stop thinking things clearly or else they'll find out the real thing!_

"U-um, never! Why?! Ha ha ha ha…"

He laughed nervously. Yuji narrowed his eyes at him and then cross his arms.

"That's settled, we're going to go study…at Akihisa's house."

"NO WAY! YOU GUYS DEFINITELY CAN'T COME BECAUSE…BECAUSE"

"Because what?"

"THERE'S A BIG MESS AROUND THE WHOLE HOUSE AND I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO SEE IT!"

"Then we can help you clean up."

"ARE YOU GUYS SURE THAT YOU WILL HELP ME?! YOU'LL HAVE TO PICK UP (_dear god why?)_ LOTS OF DIRTY PORN MAGAZINES AROUND MY HOUSE!"

The moment he said that, he slammed his forehead on the wall, creating a huge crack. He started to sweat bullets and his heart started beating quickly. The girls had blushes planted across their faces, they looked at each other before looking at Akihisa with determined eyes.

"We'll help you clean up and we'll burn all of those magazines so that your eyes can never see them again!" They both said in sync.

"There's something you're hiding from us. We're just going to your house to see if there's anything going on and if there's nothing, then we'll leave, okay?"

"Okay…" _I'm so~ screwed. I didn't want them to know about my sister yet. They'll probably misunderstand but I'll just clear it later._

* * *

The whole group walked towards Akihisa's apartment. The moment they arrived, Akihisa stared at the door.

"Akihisa do you want me to open the door? Or you?"

"Fine, I'll do it." _Well, here it goes…_

He opened the door, only seeing that everything is normal. Until he spotted a bra hanging from the fan.

_Holy shit, I'm so~ FUCKED_

Kouta spotted it next.

"A-akihisa what is that?"

He pointed at the bra. _KOUTA YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DID YOU SPOT IT FIRST?!_

The girls gasped before releasing their killing intent and rage. They stared at Akihisa.

"I'm so jealous I can kill you right now."

Himeji took the bra and held it up to her chest.

"Akihisa, this size doesn't fit you. It's too big for your flat chest."

Akihisa is now sweating bullets. Everyone is in the living room. Rooms closed, big sister coming in any second.

_Akira! Why do you have to be so unorganized?!_

Akira sneezed and open the door to Akihisa's apartment. She saw the guests in the room as well as Akihisa sweating profusely. She saw the perfect moment to mess with them and Akihisa for the rest of his life. They group turned to see who opened the door and were surprised to see an older woman coming in.

"Hello, everyone. Akihisa how come you haven't told me of unsuspected guests coming over?"

"Sorry, but they just came along intrigued that I'm hiding something here."

"An older woman?! Akihisa I didn't know you were into older women."

"Well, I suppose I can introduce her now. This is Akira, my-"

"Fiancée."

She said with a smile. Everyone's jaws dropped except Akihisa's and they all turned to him. They all had a look in their face that said 'You better explain or we'll force it out of you.'

_What the FUCK IS SHE THINKING?!_

* * *

They all sat in the room next to the kitchen and started introducing themselves to Akihisa's Fiancée.

"I'm Yuji, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kouta."

"I'm Hideyoshi and I'm a-"

"Guy."

"Whoa! That's amazing you can tell that I'm a guy?!"

"Of course, you look like one and I won't allow Akihisa have relationships with girls, but I'll allow him to have relationships with guys, if he wanted to have more than one relationship with me as the top priority."

"I'm Minami."

"I'm Himeji."

"Now that introductions are said, let's get to the topic. How did you become Akihisa's Fiancée?"

"Actually it was arranged by my father and his from overseas. We were introduced 2 weeks ago, since he is alone, I decided to live with him and become his house wife before anyone can get him."

Minami and Himeji had anime tears in their eyes. They both thought in unison.

_We lost our chance! That thieving bitch took our Aki!_

Akihisa sighed and rubbed his temples from the amount of stress that is given to him.

_I can't believe I'm actually going through with this._

**2 HOURS LATER**

"So, what do you guys want to study first?"

"We can start studying anything pretty much."

Akira walked into the room. She sat down while holding Akihisa's 'reference books' behind her back.

"I think you guys should start with this. These are Akihisa's reference books. They all have seem to have girls with a single ponytail and large breasts. Nothing about guys though."

Akihisa tried to get it back, but wasn't able to since he was being held back by Yuji. A tear fell from his left eye as he saw his beloved reference books ripped up by the girls. He stopped moving and fell down in his seat.

"You know I can help you all study. I came from America to see him. Seeing his grades I shall help him in school and I might as well help you guys too."

"Where did you study in?"

"I studied in Harvard."

"Harvard! Holy shit, dude you got so lucky that your family. It's good to have at least someone this smart come here just to meet you and above all, she's your fiancée!"

"I just got lucky that time."

_It's hard to believe my sister is smart, well sure she is but she doesn't have that much logic in her brain._

They all started studying their subjects: Math, Science, History, English, etc. They all left after 3 hours of studying.

Akihisa closed and locked the door slowly. He then turned his head to his grinning sister. She leaned on the wall with arms crossed and a large grin that can split her face in half. He narrowed his eyes sharply and frowned.

"I can't believe that I actually went with what you said. My instincts are telling me something isn't right and just go with it, either that or I'm going batshit insane."

"It's fine, it's not like anything is really happening between us, maybe one day it might happen."

"And besides…"

She walked up to him and planted her lips softly on his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Akihisa's eyes grew in size before it shrank and soften his eyes. His blush appear on his face. He started to accept it, making him close his eyes and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He then started sucking on her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth a little bit, letting his tongue slip in. They started to have a battle of dominance. After what seemed to be ages, Akihisa's tongue won, allowing him to explore her mouth fully. She moaned into the kiss and pull him closer until her breasts pushed up to his chest. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away, leaving a saliva trail coming from their mouths. Akira blushed and turned away. She missed the warm feeling of him on his lips. Akihisa as well, he longed for that feeling.

_I can't and I shouldn't- he's my brother! What am I doing?!_

Akihisa couldn't help but smile at her. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he wanted more as well.

_Something is wrong… I just want more of it. It doesn't matter if she's my sister anyway. To me, she is __**my**__ fiancée now. Wait, hold on! WHAT THE FUCK AAM I SAYING?! SHE'S MY GOD DAMN SISTER! _

"…I want you to see me as a woman, not as your sister."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed.

"I just wish that this moment lasted forever."

Akihisa was stunned at her words. But just held her close and smiled.

"Yeah, I do too."

* * *

Class has started, everyone is present and the same thing happens again… except:

"Akihisa Yoshi, you are to go to the principal's office with me after class."

"Alright, Iron Man."

He ignored the nickname and continued his lesson of the day. After the lessons were done, Akihisa followed him the principal's office where the principal looked at him with a grin.

"Akihisa, it seems you are now taking school seriously. So I have decided that you will get an avatar change. I know you are capable of exceeding standards higher than that of Class A. Should you change classes, we are to put you into Class A. You decide whether you want to or not. I believe there are some students that have known about your intellect but have kept quiet for your sake."

"I really can have an avatar change?"

"Yes, but you will still be a probationary student."

"Oh well, I'd still get an avatar so I won't complain. But I decided not to go to Class A yet because my friends are there. And another thing, who are those students who know about my superior intellect?"

"They are Yuuko Kinoshita, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Shouko Kirishima, and Kouta Tsuchiya."

"What the hell?! Hideyoshi and Kouta know about it?!"

"They stumbled upon it as I talked to Shouko and Yuuko about it. They have kept quiet, it's either that or they are still in the belief that you are still an idiot when you really aren't."

"Well, as long as they are quiet about it I'm fine. Anyway, I shall take my leave now."

"Hold on, before you leave I have to tell you about the new summoning system that will be told to the school in two days."

"New summoning system?"

"Yes, we are planning to make it a lot different than the one we have now takes to the increase of funds to the school."

"It's very simple. Instead of summoning, you actually get to be your avatar. Not only that, but the avatars will have abilities depending on looks, power, and the person's IQ. The health points are still based on how you do your tests, but the abilities are based on IQ. Anyone not from this school will be able to turn into their avatars depending on their IQ from their school, but the system must scan them first in order for them to do it. This will be released to the school soon, so don't say anything about it."

She then pulled out a test from her desk and gave it to him.

"Here is your test to change your avatar, you must take it here or people will get suspicious if they see the difficulty of these questions."

Akihisa nodded and took the test there. He finished after 45 minutes have passed an gave it to the principal.

"I will scan this later and then put it into the school's system, your avatar will be updated and changed by tomorrow."

Akihisa nodded and excused himself to leave the room. He was on his way to homeroom until he bumped into someone and knocked each other down, putting them into an awkward position and both with their eyes closed.

"Oww…sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"No, its fine, I'm sorry to bump into you."

They both opened their eyes and blushed at the awkward position. She slowly moved her head towards his and gave him a peck to the lips, making him quickly get off of her. She got up slowly and giggled. He looked at her with a shocked face and blushed. She had a bright beautiful smile on her face. She had silky smooth light silver hair. She was beautiful with gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. She had perfect curves like an hourglass figure. Her skin was pale, which made her look fragile. Her breasts were a perfect E-cup. Her long legs made her look tall, but she was only 1 inch shorter than Akihisa. She was a goddess in his eyes… so why would a goddess give a lowly human a peck on the lips?

"U-um, why did you do that?"

"*giggles* It's because I love you!"

"H-how can you l-love me if we don't know each other?"

"Well how can you not remember the first person you ever played with when you were still a kid?"

"What?"

**SUDDEN FLASHBACK**

_A sudden burst of memories came flooding in his mind. There was a boy who hid behind his mom and a girl who tried to talk to him. _

"_It's okay, mom will be here just play with her okay?"_

_The boy nodded. The girl smiled, took his hand and pulled him to the playground. The boy started to warm up to her and played with her more. As the days go by, the boy played with her every day. They went to her house to play one day and they were in her room._

"_Hey Aki, when we grow up, will you marry me so that we can play again?"_

"_If it's to play with Kimiko, then I will marry you when we grow up~! I promise!"_

_They made a pinkie promise, the girl's dad overheard their promise and smiled. Aki came out of her room to go to the bathroom, after a few minutes, he came out and her father came and talked to him._

"_Akihisa, you want to marry Kimiko right?"_

"_Yeah! I will! I will play with her and protect her… cause I…"_

_He blushed and moved around on his seat._

"_I like her… I'm starting to like her a lot."_

"_Well then, I will make you her fiancée when we get older. Just keep your promise until then okay?"_

"_I will!"_

**SUDDEN FLASHBACK END**

"AH! Damn it… I'm starting to remember."

"So, who am I, Akihisa?"

"Kimiko?! You mean you were the same girl I played with every day before we went to kindergarten?!"

"That's right!"

"Then that means-"

"Yup! Your fiancée is here, Aki."

I shall end it here, my god damn fingers hurt. Anyway, new OC, new system, and all new other shit. I might be updating a bit of a long time for the other fics I have and I'm sorry for that. My reason is that I'm doing so many things that I don't have the time to update it. I'm working so hard every day that I'm sore. Not only that but I've got some business with my Ps4, that or I'm just lazy or tired. So, I'll catch you guys later, Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back from another long break. I've been meaning to update all my fics I wrote but I got lazy then I got held back by school and everything else came in so yeah I take the blame for it. This story got only 1 review and I'm kind of sad that it only has one.

Shout-out to Rikalukizi for the only reviewer here. I'll keep updating this fic for you. And I really am sorry to all my followers. I am not dead. I will never die, until I'm over 100 years old and I still look the same, then I would want to.

Enough of that, let's get with it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the thing I thought of. Had I owned them then I would have made a big backstory and past just for Akihisa.

**MORNING**

Akihisa went straight towards the principal's office the moment he got to school. Since yesterday, he got a notice from the principal herself.

**FLASHBACK: YESTERDAY AFTERSCHOOL**

_Akihisa was on his way to the exit of the school and got to the shoe lockers. When he opened his, he got a envelope that said "Akihisa Yoshi" on the blank side. He put it in his bag and put his shoes on. On his way home, he took it out and then opened it. He read the contents inside. _

_Dear Akihisa Yoshi,_

_You are to go straight to my office tomorrow when you get to school. As well as how the new system works since I have thought about asking you to test it or even Yuko to test it. We are to give you information of your new avatar. Sadly you cannot obtain it yet because of complications with the system and some bugs we've run into. I'm sorry but you will have to wait until the day we release it._

_From,_

_The Principal_

_P.S. You really need to get into Class A, you just got a perfect score on one of the hardest tests in the school._

_When Akihisa finished reading he put it back into his bag and ran into someone again. He quickly shrugged it off and apologized. The person just smile and took the apology before giving him a flash drive and said their goodbye. He looked at it before continuing back home._

**FLASHBACK END**

He went into the office and saw the principal look at him. He took a seat and waited for a response to come out of the principal's mouth.

"So, I'm sorry about your avatar again, since we couldn't have given it to you yet."

"No, it's fine I can wait it out."

She pulled out a manila folder from her desk and gave it to Akihisa.

"Well, thank you for understanding. Alright, this file contains details of your avatar. This will be classified information until you have chosen to go to Class A. Also, you are not to tell of anyone the details of the system afterschool. If you come across any bugs, feel free to come to me and report each and every one so that we can fix them, hopefully we can get it out at least in a day or two after the debugging session is finished."

"Okay then…Wait, what do these rankings mean?"

"What do you mean?" 

"It says rank: SSS on it."

"Oh, that's the rank of your avatar, meaning rarity and strength as well as unique skills and weapons. The highest right now is SSS. The most powerful and unique of its avatars. Although it is SSS rank it can still evolve."

"Evolve?"

"Yes it can evolve into different ways you can imagine depending on skills, weaponry, mastery and stats. It goes through a five step evolution. There's Unum, where the overall character's clothes/armor/gear are changed drastically. Next is Duobus, that's where your stats can be changed, like increase strength or speed from doing objectives or training, there can be downsides to it. From doing one stat can decrease another. After that is Tribus, where the initial weapon mastery is increased as well as different skills that can be obtained through training or class battles. Each skill has an element as well as your weaponry and maybe even your gear. Some weapons do not have elements, but you can imbue them with a type of aura gem. Aura gems can be obtained by class battle wins. Depending on the gem, you have a tier 1, 2 or 3, but I'll explain those later-"

The bell rings, and the classes are about to start.

"I'm sorry I could not tell you anything, but I will give you a folder with all the things you need to know about it."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll see you afterschool!"

_Sweet! I get to try the new system out, hopefully it doesn't mess me up, me being a probationary student and what not._

…

Akihisa got to class 5 minutes late. He was excused since he came from the principal's office. He took his seat and started his notes for math. He started to feel a giant chill on his back. His classmates gave off an aura that rivaled that of the devils. He broke a sweat and tried to ignore the death threat and just continued to do his notes until the end of class. Ever since the incident with his sister, a bunch of rumors spread around quickly. He quickly knew that his life was about to end quickly. The FFF had a new target and that's him. Not only had that recently happened, but Minami and Himeji started to just avoid him and just ignore him instantly. Every time he tried to talk to them. They instantly turn away and continue their conversation. He shook it off and focused on his notes.

Class ended soon after and he tried to go and clear it with his friends especially the girls. He went to the girls first and tried to talk to them.

"Minami! Himeji! I need to talk to you guys!"

…

"Please! It's about yesterday! Please!"

…still no answer

"Argh! GOD DAMN IT SHE'S NOT MY FIANCEE! SHE'S MY SISTER!"

…

"Oh really?"

"YES! YES SHE IS!"

"Hm… so she's your sister not your fiancée? Are you sure about that? Because you pretty much went along with it."

"She jokes around a lot and we just wanted to mess around with you guys. Apparently it backfired for me only…"

"I see."

They both said simultaneously. They looked at each other and whispered low enough that Akihisa can't hear them at all. He scratched his head and then they looked up at him with closed eyes.

"Alright, we decided that we forgive you."

"Real-"

"But…"

She interrupted. Both of the girls had one punishment for him. He's going to be in for the most stressful thing men can never overcome.

"You will have a punishment."

"Um… what kind of punishment?"

The girls smirked evilly.

"Shopping this Sunday. We'll be there at 1 so don't be late. If you are… you will have to use your only money you have when you come."

Akihisa gulped. He started to sweat a lot.

_Are they INSANE? If I don't have any money, then how in the world can I pay off my bills?! I better not get late… or hope I'll go and live with my sister._

"O-ok I will. Hehehehehehehe."

He nervously laughed and then just went up to the roof to see the guys. He saw everyone but Hideyoshi there.

"Hey guys, where's Hideyoshi?"

"I don't know he just left a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I don't know why but he seemed depressed."

"Well, I'm here to clear up the little prank yesterday."

"Prank?"

"Yep, that wasn't my fiancée that was my sister. I went along with what she said to mess around with you guys, to be honest it was funny." 

"Well it makes even more sense it's a prank. It's not like you can get a hot older chick for a fiancée. Though I was a bit persuaded with it, I still had my bouts."

"Thank god it's your sister. I would've have killed you from jealously just to see her in her apron and maybe even-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! THAT'S MY SISTER RIGHT THERE, WAY TOO FAR!"

"Can I at least have a chance to hook up with her?"

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Give it a break Kouta, it's not going to work. I do admit I was fantasizing about her for a bit but I'd rather let it go. I don't want to have to feel the wrath of _her_."

"*sigh* alright since that's cleared up, where do you think Hideyoshi went? I gotta clear it up with her."

"I don't know, but check the drama club room or the gym, she said something about a play or something she has to do."

"Ah, I see! I'll go there! Thanks guys, see you later!"

They waved goodbye. Akihisa ran to the gym to find the whole drama club to be there, but without Hideyoshi in sight. He went to talk to the President of the club.

"Kaicho! Did you see Hideyoshi here?"

"Sorry, but I didn't see her yet. But I saw a glimpse of her outside and I think she went to the nurse's office."

"Okay, thanks!"

He ran towards the nurse's office to see Hideyoshi about to lay down on one of the beds. He turned around only to be face-to-face with Akihisa.

"Whoa!"

He fell backwards and landed on the bed. He stared at Akihisa's exhausted state and watched as he recuperated his stamina.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to clear up what happened yesterday."

"Clear up? What do you mean clear up? All that was clear is that you have a fiancée already."

"That's what I wanted to clear up. She's not my fiancée, but my sister. We kind of wanted to prank you guys. Apparently it worked on you guys a lot but it backfired on me at some point. I don't want you guys to be avoiding me because of that."

"Seriously? I thought she really was your fiancée, she was cool though. Your sister can tell from guy or girl."

"Actually…."

"What?"

"She kind of doesn't allow me to hang out with girls so… she sees any girl that I have as a friend, a guy. Although to be honest I only call you a girl just to agitate you."

"Wow, wait! You knew all along?"

"Well yeah. You've been denying it the whole entire time and besides it's fun to mess around with you sometimes."

"I see. Well thanks for clearing it up with me though."

A tint of red appeared across her cheeks. Her heart was beating slowly to know that he isn't taken.

_Thank god. Although he might find out the truth about me, it's not likely to happen until I tell him. Hopefully I'd be able to tell him I l-l-lov-v-v- I CAN'T SAY IT!_

Hideyoshi sighed and just laid down on the bed Akihisa just sat on the edge. She then thought of a question to ask him.

"Hey Aki?"

"Yeah?"

"If I was really a girl, would you like me? Like more than friends."

"Most likely. Because you're hotter than any girls in this school. You're also cute, smart, mesmerizing and above all else, you have talent."

"I see."

She smiled and blushed.

"I mean I know you're a guy and all so you'd probably get a girlfriend instead sadly."

"Heh in your dreams!"

…

"WAIT! Since when can you use high vocabulary?!"

"Um…since I started to study…?"

"Hmph, makes sense."

They both shared a laugh, until the bell rang. Lunch is over and they both started to head to class. Everything was cleared up now. No more misunderstandings will go on. Except _her._ Kimiko was the only problem. She's his _real_ fiancée. She cannot be known to the others, it will create a ruckus and even more trouble for him. Akihisa thought about it on his way to class with Hideyoshi. He speculated about it, hopefully his friends don't meet her, or else shit is about to get real.

…

**AFTERSCHOOL**

Akihisa went to the principal's office to go and get her to turn on the new system and went to the roof. When he got to the roof the field was all open.

"Summon!"

Akihisa turned into his old avatar. He had a modified school uniform on with a bokken. He smirked and checked himself out. He then speculated and thought about his skills for his old avatar. He closed his eyes and a spark occurred in his mind. He suddenly opened his eyes and executed a skill.

"**HELLSTORM SLICER!**"

He swung his sword diagonally and a wave of flames fired from it before starting to quickly become a large gust of flaming to a tornado of flames. Heated wind uncontrollably came from all directions as he stood his ground. The high dulling down as the time passes until it dispersed. Only a black, scorching trail remained. There was only one word to describe his abilities.

Fire and wind.

The most deadly combo of all elements. Enhanced fire pushed and upgraded to the level coming towards your way.

He smirked and got an idea.

"Let's see if I can add or merge my old avatar with my new avatar. I swear this avatar is so sick!"

He started to check all the things from his character. Skills, stats, inventory, gear and other stuff.

(A/n think HUD and inventory and the like from Sword Art Online)

He smiled, albeit a very wicked smile. He started to start laughing, his laughs more demented than the last. He stopped and thought about it.

_With this kind of abilities and weaponry, we can with a competition with the other schools even Class A._

He inwardly patted himself in the back. His genius side is finally showing. It's that time where Akihisa will take things more seriously than back then. He can remember those times. Usually happening once a while, once every month, he needs to let go of the rising genius in his mind.

He walked towards the principal's office and reported the new system. It seems that no known bugs are found. Everything seems good to go and ready to release. He talked to the principal about the merging. She seems to approve of it and will add the merge, it will be given to him tomorrow. The principal thanked him, leaving him to get to his way home and start the new day as the new release. He was looking forward to tomorrow, especially his new avatar.

He went to check out his other 2 evolutions. Quattuor, the evolution of skill mastery, skills can be upgraded to get better and more power. As well as control and efficiency to do it. Quinque, last evolution and the one to change, merge or upgrade his weapons to have more mastery, control, power, and speed of attacks. Aura gems were gems that can give attributes to weapons or add an element to one's roster. Things just got interesting, since he now knows how things work, he can do even more than he could back then.

…

**TOMORROW MORNING**

Akihisa woke up with his sister sleeping right next to him. He smiled and gave her chaste kiss on the lips before slowly leaving the bed, hoping not to disturb her sleep. She unconsciously smiled and blushed. Akihisa prepared his breakfast and his sister's. He ate his and did his morning routine. He left the food with a note on it for his sister. He then left the apartment. As he was on his way there he saw a girl trying to stand up for herself as she is being surrounded by 3 guys. He decided to get in the situation.

"Hey! You guys should leave the girl alone! She already said no so fuck off!"

"Oh? Pipsqueak trying to stand up for this girl, how heroic."

"Hm, like you're going to do anything. It's 3 against 1, you can't win this."

"Yeah, you think you're high and mighty, well we'll teach you a lesson."

The trio smirked and charged at him simultaneously. He saw their movements and dodged each punch thrown at him. He punched the first one in the face and kicked him in the gut before giving a kick his face, the force pushing him to the side and making him roll. The other two came in for a pincer attack, unfortunately failed. Both punches were caught and both of their wrists were twisted, until a sickening snap was heard. Akihisa let them both go and round house kicked the left one in the face and pushed the face of the other one forcefully on his rising knee. Making a crunching sound and giving him a bloody nose. Both fell on the floor with a hard thud and signaling their unmoving bodies as a sign of unconsciousness. He turned to the girl. He examined her a bit. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Having a nice bust of what it seems is a C borderline D cup. She had a blush on her cheeks as she watched the whole fight.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Thanks anyway!"

"You're welcome."

"My name is Kitsumi, Kitsumi Aragata."

"I'm Akihisa Yoshi! Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

She smiled at him and looked at his uniform.

"Hey, since you go to the same school I go to lets go there together!"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

They conversed as they walked to school. Unknown to them, Yuji was watching the entire fight.

_Akihisa can't fight like that, usually he'd get his ass kicked, and apparently he's been holding back something._

He wondered in his thoughts about the possibilities but declined all of them. Even the thought of Akihisa actually being smart was a chance but was totally turned down from the way Akihisa normally acts, but that possibility can be real, unknown to him, his assumption was right all along.

He walked towards school and watched as Akihisa was kissed on the cheek by the girl he saved. He walked into class and saw him looking down and blushing.

Akihisa was pretty much in a heap of trouble. He was kissed by a busty, hot blonde and there was a possibility witnesses were around. He had to be cautious but jumped out of his seat in panic and flipped over a certain someone over his shoulder, unknown to him that Yuji was the person who put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at the person and saw Yuji groaning while putting a hand on his back. He was in pure agony. He looked at Akihisa with a look that promised pain. He sat up and faced Akihisa.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You panicked and almost broke my back with a surprising strength."

"Sorry dude. I just got myself in deep shit. Just don't say anything but I hope Himeji and Minami doesn't hear about this. But a girl kissed me in the cheek before I came in class."

"Yeah, actually I saw. Who was that? You couldn't have scored with a chick that hot. Otherwise I was just hallucinating."

"Y-you saw?"

"Yep, all of it."

"Just don't tell anyone please!"

"I won't I promise and besides, I'm actually proud of you to score with a chick like that. Anyway, what's her name?"

"Kitsumi Aragata."

"Well, I hope your relationship with her gets better."

They looked at each other with promising eyes. A promise is a promise. Suddenly the speakers turned on and an announcement was being made.

"All student please report to the gym."

They both looked at each other and went to the gym along with other students. Akihisa already knew though and snuck out, instead going to the principal's office to get his new avatar. He was practically drooling about his new avatar. He reached his destination and saw that the principal was there.

"Well, hello there Yoshi. Here for the avatar?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we already made changes to it and it's added to the system. Would you like to have a look at it?"

"YES PLEASE!"

Akihisa walked behind the principal's desk and looked at the laptop on said desk. He saw the avatar and had a gleam in his eyes. He examined it in full detail. He wore a pitch black and blood red color schemed cloak with a hood (A/n think of Kirito's cloak from the 1st season of Sword Art Online but with a hood). The shoulder pads were like black skeletal heads on each side. The back of the cranium area was longer and protruded small, yet noticeable spikes on it. Under it, he wore a pitch black shirt with a resemblance of a ribcage on it. He wore a midnight black and blood red color schemed pants and had black metal-toed boots. He wore black fingerless gloves with a kanji for eternal on the back of each glove. He wore a skeleton like mask that had black stripes going down from the top. It cut off from the eye sockets but resumed at the bottom of it, parallel to the stripes going down from the top (A/n think of Halibel's mask and the top half of Ichigo's mask without the markings on the top left from Bleach). His hood is up, his eyes radiating a light red color. He was equipped with dual katanas with a broken chain on each end of the handle on his back in an X shape, dual revolvers on his waist on each side, gauntlets on each arm that had blades that came out of it, and a bandaged scythe on his back (A/n the katanas look like Ichigo's new sword from Bleach, the revolvers look like B23Rs but with a revolver like look from Black ops 2, the gauntlets look like Issei's from Highschool DxD but the blades look like the blades from the Shock blade Zed skin in League of Legends, and the scythe looks like the unholy scythe of despair from adventure quest worlds but a bit longer, bandaged and instead of the blue, its red). Akihisa was practically drooling just looking at his character. It showed true power and absolute fear towards anyone who got in the way.

"Well, how do you like it?"

"Like it? It's pure badass of course I love it!"

She smiled at him and told him that he will be able to use it if he wishes to. He smiled and thanked her greatly. The assembly was still going on and Akihisa still had nothing much to do. So he went to the roof and saw Kimiko leaning on the wall on the right side. She noticed him and signaled him to come over. He went over there before receiving a deep kiss. He was surprised but nonetheless accepted it greatly and held her close. His passion to start loving the girls that loved him increased. He loved his sister, Kimiko, and is starting to love Kitsumi. They broke apart, gasping for breath as the kiss lasted for a moment. They looked lovingly at each other's eyes and they laid down next to each other and watched the clouds pass by. They fell asleep soon after.

…

An hour passed and the assembly has ended. The bell rung and woke up the couple's sleeping time. They both smiled at each other and kissed each other goodbye before parting and leaving for class. As he got into class, the FFF members increased their deadly aura. He sweat bullets and started to hurry to his seat.

After class, he was roped up and was held into the FFF court in the class.

"**Akihisa Yoshi, you have committed a crime today. Would you like to repent for your sins and confess your one crime that betrays us all?**"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT? I WAS DOING NOTHING!"

"**Then, what does this picture show us then?**"

The leader pulled out a picture of him and another girl kissing and falling asleep in each other's arms.

"SHIT WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT?"

"**A certain person stumbled upon it.**"

"What the hell am I saying that's not even me! Look at the hair color! It's black and I have brown hair! Nothing makes sense here!"

They all murmured amongst each other.

"**Well then, you are innocent. Let him go.**"

They all let him go and he instantly ran behind Hideyoshi. This is going to be a long day.

…

That's it guys! I hope you guys like the update. Sorry but it wasn't that big of an update for me and me only so yeah. I'll keep updating the others at a later time because of school and other stuff so I'm sorry about that. Anyway I'll be going now, bye!


End file.
